Episode 083
Stand Up, Captain! (たちあがれキャプテン！, Tachiagare kyaputen!) is the 83rd episode of the Inazuma Eleven series. Summary Things aren't looking well for Inazuma Japan: the recently switched-in Fudou isn't working with his teammates, leading them to fight among themselves; Gouenji and Toramaru still can't use Tiger Storm; Tobitaka is still trying too hard not to make mistakes, which causes him to make even more. After seeing all this, and hearing about Fudou's past,Endou is finally able to give his answer, he knew it was his fault that he didn't watch the team, and he steps out to the field. The teamwork between the team and Fudou is finally linked, which lead to them scoring a point. However, Endou has to solve their remaining problems, or they'll never win this game. Plot The second half of the match of Inazuma Japan and Fire Dragon is about to begin! Inazuma Japan has positioned themselves, and are gonna play only with ten players. Kidou Yuuto has to sit on the bench because he has to receive treatment for his minor injuries, and Midorikawa also sits on the bench. With this, Fudou was switched on the bench, but other members of Japan are unsure of trusting Fudou. The whistle blows and the second half starts, Nagumo starts with dribbling the ball, then Fudou tries to get the ball from Nagumo and succeeds by making Nagumo angry. Then, Fudou also does this to another Korean player and also passes through easily by making it angry also. Tsunami comments that Fudou is quite good at getting past opponents. Then, Kidou remembered that Kudou had told them that Fudou was their "joker". Choi Chang Soo comments and states that to think Japan had a player like Fudou and they must not let their guard down. Then, shockingly, Fudou comes back to their own field and kicks the ball towards Kabeyama just to avoid an opponent, he also sees another opportunity and kicks it at Kazemaru and passes through again. Then, Choi Chang Soo is shocked to see that Fudou would hit his own teammates. Kabeyama goes to see if Kazemaru is okay after being hit, and he comments that they were both used by Fudou. Afterwards, even though Fudou could have passed the ball to Kiyama Hiroto, he still did not pass it and tried to score but failed. Choi Chang Soo comments that even though Fudou has talent, he chooses to work alone. In this match, it is shown that Hidetoshi Nakata and Luca where watching and Luca comments if that was the best that Asia could offer since there were fights between members in Japan. Kiyama comes in stops the fight between Kazemaru and Fudou. Kidou then wonders why Fudou was even chosen. Then, Hibiki states the whole reason why Fudou acts that way and why he was chosen. When Fudou was still little, his father had no choice but to take up the failures of his boss. Because of this, they were always asked by debt collectors. Then, his mother told him to get stronger, to which Fudou got it the wrong way. Because of that, Fudou has acted that ever since. But even so, Kidou comments that this and that are two different things. Afterwards, their coach, Kudou Michiya asks Endou that as the captain what should he do in this situation. So he stated that Endou should watch more closely, and Endou tried to. Then, resuming the match, Fudou passes the ball but it goes wide and Kazemaru doesn't catch it, more fight ensues, then Nagumo and Suzuno use Fire Blizzard and breaks through Mugen The Hand G5 but Kurimatsu and Kogure block it in time. Though, Tobitaka fails to block, Endou notices this. Then, Toramaru and Gouenji use Tiger Storm but fails since Gouenji remembers when he saw his dad and fails the timing of the shoot. Endou notices this yet again. That's when Endou saw his gloves and it was all ragged. That's when he understood what Kudou meant. He stated that he focused too much on making himself stronger that he forgot to watch his teammates. Kudou then states to Endou to bring Japan to the world's peak with his skills, then, Kudou announces switching of players. Finally, the captain of Inazuma Japan, Endou Mamoru will play now on the field. Everyone then starts being more positive. Also, Kudou switches in Kidou onto the field. Then, Endou talks for a while with his teammates that they must understand Fudou's real intention. From afar, Luca comments on how Japan will now play, with Hidetoshi's "favorite" on the field, and that would none other than be Endou. Then, Choi Chang Soo states that since Fudou has now started to play fairly, he starts to try and get the ball from them but fails since Fudou and Kidou use Killer Fields to get past. Then, Fudou passes the ball to Kazemaru and they score a goal with Tatsumaki Otoshi. With this, Choi Chang Soo comments that they were able to create a new hissatsu in a short period of time but, Terumi then states that no matter what, Fire Dragon will still win. Then, Endou looks at the whole team and encourages them to win their best as the episode ends with Tobitaka and Gouenji still having problems. Hissatsu/Tactics used Hissatsu * * * (Failed) * (Debut) * (Debut) * Tactics *' Perfect Zone Press' Proverb Mamoru The ball doesn't lie. You'll understand everything once you take the pass! Navigation